


Sunshine Flower

by TreeStory



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Help, M/M, i still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeStory/pseuds/TreeStory
Summary: our sunshine boy met his sunshine.
Relationships: Nishizawa Teruki/Sasaki "Kid'z" Shohei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, did anyone say terukid'z? i have something for you ;)
> 
> i made this fan fiction to celebrate our bright and cheerful drummer's birthday! happy birthday shohei <3
> 
> WARNING: i'm not a native english speaker, so sorry for the mistakes

On a particularly sunny day, Shohei was walking home from his last class happily. He was in a good mood because his professor had an urgent meeting, so the class was cancelled. He decided he would go around the town and if he was lucky, maybe he could find a nice café to enjoy his evening. Shohei looked at his watch, it was still 5 p.m.. Still early, he thought. So, he chose the farthest way to go to the city. He passed some narrow alleys that he knew very well.

During his walk, he passed a flower shop. He didnt know there was one before. Maybe its new, he thought. Well, the last time he passed by this road was probably 2 months ago, because he always chose the nearest road. Shohei slowed down to look closely at the store. It was located near the intersection of an alleyway and a road. The store wasn’t big, but it was very pleasant to look at. The front door and walls were big, clear glasses with wooden frame. On both sides of the front door were big pots of small and colorful flowers. There were also some small pots of flowers perched alongside the glass wall. On top of the door was a signboard that read “Nishizawa Flower Shop” with beautiful cursive letters.

Shohei could see inside there were some customers; some high school girls and a couple. He also saw a man wearing a baby blue apron among the high school girls. He was probably the florist. He was tall, lean, and had wide shoulders. He wore a pair of black jeans and a plaid shirt under that baby blue apron. Shohei couldn’t see the florist's face clearly, because his long hair covered almost half of his face, but he could see his vibrant smile from miles away. The smile that suddenly made his day even better. The smile that was brighter than the sun. Shohei just knew that the florist was gorgeous. 

“Wait, what was I thinking.”

Just as the realization dawned on him, the florist suddenly looked at his direction. Shohei snapped back to reality. Shit. He probably stared for too long; he probably looked like a creep. 

Shohei quickly looked away and scurried his way to his apartment.

❀❀❀

Shohei was sitting on the floor in the living room of his apartment. In front of him were a TV and a coffee table, where his laptop and abandoned assignments were scattered. Despite a heap of unfinished assignments, his brain kept repeating the moment where he passed that flower shop. More precisely, the moment when the florist looked at his direction. 

The way the florist turned his head to look at his direction. His thick, wavy hair bounced along with his head movement. And his eyes, his beautiful almond-shaped eyes were wide with curiosity, and with all the flower surrounding him, he looked ethereal. 

He was so, so beautiful.

Shohei banged his head on the coffee table. "What the hell am I thinking." He murmured. "Oh, thank God, I thought you were possessed." Nobu, his roommate, said with a straight face. He was sitting on the couch with phone in his hand, while wondering what happened to his roommate the whole time.

"Haha. That’s funny." Shohei responded without even raising his head from the table.

"I’m not joking. You were literally staring at the TV, which wasn’t even on, and smiled widely. That’s creepy."

Shohei lifted his head up to look at Nobu and sighed. 

Is this love?

❀❀❀

The next day, after his last class for the day ended, Shohei sat in one of the empty table in the university cafeteria. He didn’t eat anything, he just sat there staring into the void. That’s because Shohei couldn’t stop thinking about that pretty florist. He couldn’t sleep properly last night. He probably looked like shit. 

"Yo, Shohei, you look like shit" Hiro, his best friend, greeted him.  
Hiro took a seat beside him and started eating his food. However, after eating in silence for a while, Hiro sensed something off. He looked at Shohei with a frown. Shohei was usually very talk active, even though Hiro talk much more than him, but he didn’t say a word, even when Hiro insulted him earlier.

“You’re ignoring me?” Hiro asked, irritated and slightly worried.

“Hm? No. I–“ Shohei sighed. “I think I’m in love.” He said, while looking at his best friend straight in the eyes.

Hiro bursted out laughing. He laughed too hard he almost choked on his food. Shohei looked at Hiro unamused.

When Hiro finally finished laughing, he cleared his throat.

“Okay, so, who is this poor soul you’re crushing on?”

“You know the new flower shop near the intersection?” Shohei ignored yet another insult and went straight to the point.

“Oh, that Nishizawa flower shop? I know the owner. Well, not the owner, but the owner’s son. I used to go to the same high school as him, but he’s older than me. So, we weren’t that close.” Hiro finished talking and shoved his food into his mouth. He chewed on it and continued, “What? You have a crush on him?”

“Can you tell me his name?” Shohei looked at Hiro with puppy eyes.

“No way! Ask him yourself, coward.” Hiro laughed and got up from his seat. “I have a class after this. Good luck on stealing his heart.” Hiro winked and walked away.

Shohei could only stare at Hiro’s back. His opportunity of knowing his crush’s name was gone. 

Or so he thought.

❀❀❀


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: i'm not a native english speaker and i've never been to a flower shop before :') sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> also, BIG thanks to [(shissouflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shissouflame)) for beta-reading this chapter <3

Shohei wanted to bang his head against something–anything.

After Hiro called him a coward the other day, Shohei decided he wanted to prove that he was not, in fact, a coward. He just wanted to know his crush’s name.  _ Just go to the shop and ask for the florist’s name. That’s not so hard, right? _

So there he was, standing right beside the flower shop, while looking at the shop’s door with a pounding heart. There was a customer inside, so Shohei waited until the customer left. His crush–the florist opened the door for the customer to leave.

“Thank you. Have a nice day!” he said with that brighter-than-the-sun smile.

Shohei’s breath hitched. His heart started pounding even louder. After the florist went back inside the shop, Shohei took a deep breath and encouraged himself. “You can do this, Shohei. Just go in there and ask for his name…maybe ask him on a date, too.” He smiled, imagining himself on a date with the pretty florist, but he quickly woke up from his daydream. Finally, Shohei stepped toward the door and opened it.

The door swung open with ease. He took a step forward and he was inside the flower shop.

Shohei closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A wave of the fresh floral scent hit his nose. It wasn’t as strong as he would have imagined, but it was still a pleasant smell. Not only did the shop smell fresh, it also looked fresh. Rows of potted plants were neatly organized on the shelves. A large, tiered shelf stood in the middle of the shop. Each level was filled with different types of flowers with different colors. It looked just like a fountain of flowers. Shohei suddenly felt relaxed.

"Welcome," a voice greeted him. Shohei looked at the source of the voice and smiled.

It was his crush, the florist with gorgeous hair.

As the florist drew closer, Shohei could see that they were the same height. The florist looked lean, but his shoulders were actually broader than Shohei. The florist’s hair bounced around with each step he took. It looked so soft.  _ Ah, I want to run my fingers through that soft hair. _

“Can I help you?” the florist asked with a smile.

Shohei looked away, only stealing glances at the florist. Looking at that smile up close was bad for his heart. He moved his gaze down to the florist’s apron to avoid looking directly at his blinding smile. He noticed a nametag on the apron.

Teru.

The pretty florist’s name was Teru.

Shohei felt like he could cry. He was overjoyed, he didn’t realize he said the name out loud.

“Teru…”

“Yes?” Teru responded.

“Ah! I didn’t mean to…” Shohei tried to find the right word, but his thoughts were interrupted by a heavenly sound.

Teru chuckled and said, “It’s okay. You’re here to look at flowers, right?”

“Yeah.”  _ God, even his voice is perfect. _

“So, what kind of flowers are you looking for?”

“What’s your favorite flower?” Shohei cursed his mouth. Apparently, his mouth ran faster than his brain.

Teru was taken aback by the sudden question, which was visible from the way his eyes widened. However, he quickly fixed his expression, “My favorite flower is daisies. Daisies symbolize innocence and purity.When you give them to someone, it could mean you’re trying to cheer them up.” He ended his explanation with a smile; he looked excited talking about his favorite flower.

Shohei felt like he’d hit the jackpot. “Okay, then, can I have a small bouquet of daisies, please?”

“What color do you want?”

Shohei didn’t answer immediately. Instead, he looked at Teru with a playful smile.

“Do you want them in my favorite color?” Teru laughed. It was such a hearty and sweet laugh that it made Shohei feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Shohei smiled even wider and just nodded.

“Well, why don’t you wait at the counter while I prepare your order?”

“Okay.” Shohei walked to the counter with a spring in his step.

When Teru brought his bouquet, he could see a bunch of bright yellow flowers.  _ Is yellow his favorite color? _

“Instead of choosing my favorite color, I chose something that suits you, I think.” Teru looked at the flowers and then at Shohei. He continued, “You seem very bright and positive, so I chose this for you. Is that okay?” Teru asked nervously.

“Of course! That’s okay, I’m happy that you think of me that way.” Shohei answered, reassuring Teru.

Teru’s eyes visibly lit up and the corners of his lips turned upwards, forming a genuine smile on his handsome face.

Shohei could look at that smile forever, but Teru suddenly walked behind him. He went to the back of the counter. Shohei watched as Teru’s skillful hands wrapped the flowers with wrapping paper. He was mesmerized by how Teru’s slender fingers arranged the flowers and nimbly tied a ribbon around the bouquet to secure it. He didn’t expect to fall in love even deeper but there he was, being enthralled by every little thing Teru did.

“ You can choose a greeting card, if you want to…give it to someone…maybe.” There was a slight uncertainty in Teru’s voice.

Teru pointed at a greeting card stand beside the counter. There were many options for greeting cards: get well soon cards, happy birthday cards, congratulations cards, and such. Shohei picked an unadorned baby blue card and wrote on it. After paying for the bouquet and the card, Shohei picked the flower bouquet and placed the card in between the flowers. Shohei inspected the bouquet in his hand and glanced at Teru. “Can you come here for a second?”

Teru was confused, but he obeyed. He stepped out of the counter and stood in front of Shohei. “Is something wro–”

“For you, Teru.” The florist didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence because Shohei had already shoved the bouquet of daisies at him.

Teru wasn’t able to say anything and just stared blankly at the flowers. After what felt like forever, Teru hesitantly took the bouquet from Shohei’s hand.

Shohei’s heart leapt out his rib cage. He could feel the heat growing in his cheeks, Teru’s cheeks grew rosy as well. It was cute.

“Well, then, I have to go now. Have a good day, Teru.” Shohei rushed to get out of the shop, scared that Teru would reject him. 

Teru could only mutter a thank you as Shohei left him by himself, wondering what had just happened.

Teru stared at the greeting card. If it was for him, he could read what was inside the greeting card, right? Curious, Teru unfolded the card.

_ Hi, Teru. _

_ I want to know more about you. Let's chat more over a cup of coffee. _

_ Is Saturday okay for you? _

_ Give me a call or message me at xxx-xxxx-xxxx _

_ Waiting for your response :) _

_ Shohei. _

Teru couldn’t stop smiling as he read the message.

“What a weird guy,” he mumbled as he took his phone out to save the number written on the card.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello~ i'm baack. IM SO SORRY for making yall wait. the reason why it took so long for me to publish this part is simply because i have no confidence in my work lmao but thanks to my friend for threatening me, i finally have the courage to publish this work(my friend, if you see this(i know you will see this) fuck you. lol jk i l*ve u) but don't get me wrong, i actually reaaaallly enjoyed writing this au because i'm also a terukid'z shipper myself <3 i hope yall enjoyed this, and again, sorry for the wait :')

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make this into a oneshot, but i don't think i'd be able to finish this work before shohei's birthday ends :( so i hope yall enjoyed the first part of this story. i will publish the next part tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow hehe.  
> if you have any suggestions, critics, or anything, feel free to comment. also if you guys have suggestions for the tags, i'd gladly edit and/or add your suggested tag(s)!


End file.
